


Dangerous Games

by Mira_Moriarty



Category: DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Moriarty/pseuds/Mira_Moriarty
Summary: Follows the messed up love story of The Siren and The Riddler and the destruction they leave in there path.The Siren has everything she could want, money, men and the entirety of Opal city in her hand but bored ruling everything perfectly by herself. The riddler has the brain, all the riddles and games he could play but he's lonely playing by himself. These two find something in each other that they cant control or win. Love.





	Dangerous Games

**Author's Note:**

> The only character I own is The Siren. Everything else is owned by DC comics.

It was almost a competition. You had just finished robbing your fourth bank of the night. You held 2 bags full of cash in your hands as you climbed over the dead bodies of the 6 guards whom you had asked to kill themselves. They just loved you so much they’d do what you ask anyway. You were charming. It was your gift. One look at you and people were mesmerized. They’d do anything you asked. It only worked on men though. It made most women just a bit jealous. It’s one of the reasons you didn’t show your face on TV or anywhere really.

You’ve been playing this game with the Riddler for quite some time. You were one of Opal’s cities worst. You robbed, stole, and thieved your way to rule opal cities criminal underground. Apparently that caught the eye of the Riddler in Gotham who basically declared you as his biggest competition while boasting about beating you and robbing more banks on TV.

Back and forth the both of you have been competing with each other. Robbing bigger banks, stealing bigger fortunes, him creating bigger riddles. Becoming more and more theatrical. You weren’t as obsessed with being the center of attention as the riddler. You preferred to rule from the shadows. His competition brought out the worst in you. You usually had people do your dirty work for you.

You had been ruling opal city for years. You had the OCPD and just about everyone in this town eating out of your hand. You were quite bored with this game and probably a bit more ambitious than the Riddler. So you decided that you’d come to him.

As you left the bank you looked at the message you left the Riddler on the wall of the bank. _I’m coming for you, baby. ;)_ And next to it a giant question mark made in blood. It was time. You made your way to the train station.

 

Ed seemed a bit unnerved. He didn’t think you were bold enough to actually try and come for him. He sat in his mansion pacing back and forth. The place was a complete mess. He was competing with you nonstop. Planning and scheming, his brain was running 100mph. He stared at the TV. The winky face at the end of your message pissed him off. It was like you were mocking him. He doesn’t even know what you look like. He’ll have to pay attention to everything. “I’ll be prepared’. He muttered to himself. The Riddler will be ready when you arrive and It’d be a hell of a show.

 

Gotham smelled of pee and smoke. You grimaced while getting off your train. You still carried your 2 bags of cash with you. These would help you get your plan started but first you needed a place to stay.  
You needed someone to help you navigate Gotham. You didn’t want to go in blind.  
You made your way to where you’d think you would find help.  
You stared at the sign. THE SIRENS. Interesting.

You made you’re way in. The club was closed there wasn’t anyone in there except Tabitha and Barbara Keen who sat at the bar quietly arguing about something.  
“ Excuse me. “ You called to you. They didn’t even bother turning to you. “We’re fucking closed. “ Barbara shoed you away.

“ Well the door was open. I’d hoped you’d like to hear my proposal. “ You dropped your money bags to the ground making a loud noise.

“ I mean I’ve just finished robbing a bunch of banks in opal city. I’d hoped there’d be more of a welcoming party. “ You chuckled softly.

Barbara turned to you drawing out her knife and bringing it to your throat. She looked you up and down before meeting your eyes. Your eyes are golden yellow, quite odd for a human. They mesmerized men and unnerved women.

“Well, I guess that got your attention. But I’m not here to fight. I know you dislike Nygma, I’m just here to offer my services. “ Its not like she could kill you but just for pretenses you held your hands up anyway. You showed you were unarmed. You weren’t just a pretty face. You were extremely skilled at just about every form of combat. You could stop here before she even tried to slit your throat.

Tabitha watched you carefully while she grabbed one of the bags. She opened it and tried hard to had the shock on here face.

“ You can have one of the bags if you want. “ You smiled.

“ What do you want? “ Barbara asked. You could feel the venom in her voice.

“ I want a place to stay and tell me everything you know about Ed Nygma and basically anyone else of importance here in Gotham. “ You lowered your hands.

“ Do you plan on killing him? “ Tabitha asked.

“ In the end yes. I’d like to toy with him a bit first. “

Tabitha and Barbara exchanged a look.

“ I can help you with anything else you made need along the way. I’m a resourceful person. “

“ Fine. What’s your name anyway? “ Barbara showed a fake smile.  
“ Y/N. Let’s get started. “ You smiled.

 

Jim Gordon. You could already tell he’d be a thorn in your side. He seems to fuck up everything in this town.  
And Jeremiah for one was a wild card. You didn’t know what he wanted.

The first thing you wanted to do was spread your name throughout the town. You wanted people to know you’re here. You wanted them to start whispering.  
You also need people on your side. The first thing you decided to do was rob a bank. You wanted some more money to hire some guns, and just to let everyone know you have arrived.

You decided to rob Gotham national Bank. It was midday and you casual strolled into the bank. You turned to the first male guard you saw.  
“ Hello, Sweetie. “ You smiled.

“ Hi… You’re the most beautiful women I’ve ever seen“ He stared into your eyes and couldn’t look away.

“ Follow Me. “ You went up to every guard in the Bank and gave them the same orders.

“ Round up everyone in here and lock them in vault, please. “ They did as you asked. The 12 guards and nearly 20 male patrons in the bank followed your command. The males walked themselves into the vault and sat boasting about how beautiful you are. A few even asked you out, eventually they began to argue about who’d go on a date with you first. You rolled your eyes.

“ You. Fill this bag with cash. As much as can fit. “ You pointed to one of the guards.  
The women put up a fight; they were yelling at the guards and were very confused as to what was going on. They glared at you as the guards brought them into the vault. Everyone entered the vault.

“ See you later. “ You waved. The guards and male patrons waved back excitedly. You closed the vault. After 12 hours your influence would’ve eventually wear off. You started to hear sirens.

“ I guess one of the teller managed to hit the panic button. “  
You quickly grabbed your bag of cash. You picked up the green can of spray paint and began to spray your message on the bank wall.

_I’m Here_

_Sincerely,_

_The Siren ;)_

“ Come out with your hands up. “ Jim Gordon had pulled up to the bank with his squad cars.  
You made your way out the door.

“ Hey. Guys. Please put down your weapons. It’s just me, your lovely neighborhood bank robber. “ You waved to all the police officers. Immediality they came under your spell. They followed your actions and put down their weapons, including Jim Gordon. The only person who didn’t put down her weapons was officer Harper. She looked very confused.

“You two, Detain Harper please. “ You pointed to two officers. They did what you asked, grabbing each of her arms and dragging her to a police car. They cuffed her and tossed her in.

“ Thanks. “ You walked up to Jim Gordon.

“ I’m surprised it was this easy, Jim. “ You smiled.

“ You’re…beautiful. “ He seemed to be straining, like he was trying to fight being under my spell.  
You began to leave. You were only a couple feet away when you heard a voice.

“ Wait…. “ Jim Gordon picked up his gun from the ground an pointed it at you. His hands shook and he was struggling.  
“ How? “ You dropped your bag and walked up to him.

“ Your.. under.. arrest. Put your hands….up. “ He struggled. You looked into his eyes.

“ Put your gun down Jim. Please. “ You placed a hand on his cheek. His hands twitched but he didn’t put his gun down.

“ I’ve had my head messed with many times. Not.. again. “ He seemed to slowly be regaining control.

“ Damn you, Gordon. “ You brought your hand back and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground knocked unconscious.

You turned grabbed your bag and made a speedy exit. It looked like Gotham was going to be a lot more work than you thought.


End file.
